


Untitled

by Fek



Series: Vidow Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Darwin's Origin of Species, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fek/pseuds/Fek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Shadow craves attention and eventually, Vio caves. Well, more compromises really.</p><p>Another prompt from someone on tumblr, this time I actually followed the prompt. So that's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_baby/gifts).



“Vio.”

“No.”

“Vio.”

“I have work to do.”

“Vio.”

“Go back to sleep.”

Shadow groaned loudly, sliding deeper into the chair he had claimed. Why now, of all times, did Vio have to become engrossed in a project? He pouted, glancing up at his boyfriend. His pale, honey hair fell into his face, routinely flicked away with an irritable hand. His eyes reflected the sunlight, steadily moving across the page and resetting to the next line. His brows furrowed in utmost focus and his lower lip sometimes momentarily protruding-- the only visible sign he might be having difficulty with a subject. Shadow’s eyes fell to rest on his hand; somehow delicate while holding the book, as if it were a painted work. The other drummed on the arm of the couch absentmindedly. His leg was carelessly tossed to rest over his knee, bowed at the ankle to gravity’s will. The way he sat, back curved into the couch but somehow still fully attentive made Shadow remember exactly how good of a knight Vio really was-- he never fully relaxed until the job was done.

The way he _was_ was beautiful. Maybe Shadow could manage just observing Vio, instead of curling in his lap and bopping his nose. Maybe; as long as the light continued to illuminate his eyes like that.

“Are you just going to watch me?” Vio doesn't even look up from his book.

“Huh? What-- nooooooooo. Not at all.” Shadow can't help but lean forward and smile.

Vio (finally) looks up from the page to meet Shadow’s eyes. His glance is stony like a hardened warrior for a minute but then softens as he rolls his eyes and shifts sideways on the couch. “Come on.” He sighs.

Shadow all but jumps into his lap, causing Vio to suck in his breath as a sharp pain runs through his system. “Ow.”

“Oh. Crap. Sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Just… Give me a second.”

“Sorry.”

“It's fine.” He says affectionately batting Shadow’s head.

“So what are we learning about today?”

“I'm glad you asked.” His eyes sparkle without the sun shining in them. “This is a book about how different species form and come to be through a process called natural selection. You see, as opposed to the creationist theory, natural selection tells us that species evolve from a common ancestor to be different because their surroundings dictate the usefulness of different adaptations. Useful traits will be exaggerated over time until they become entirely different from the traits present in, say, a different evolution from a common ancestor. This is why we have harmless crabs as well as gigantic murderous crabs. That being said, chapter three is specifically about--”

He's cut off by Shadow chuckling.

“What?” He raises a brow, offended.

“You're such a nerd.” He bops Vio’s nose, because Vio wouldn't stand to be called cute or breathtaking or stunning under average circumstances.

“Do you think I will hesitate to kick you off my lap?”

“Absolutely not. Do continue, Professor Vio.” Shadow smirks. Vio gives him a look before resuming reading, this time out loud in a smooth voice.

“A struggle for existence inevitably follows from the high rate at which all organic beings tend to increase. Every being, which during its natural lifetime produces several eggs or seeds, must suffer destruction during some period of its life, and during….”

**Author's Note:**

> #LetThemBeHappy
> 
> Vio reading was actually taken from the Origin of Species.


End file.
